Luke & Cree: in love!
by lilnate13
Summary: This is based on my other story from Jessie, " Luke in love with Cree!" and this is my first time doing a M rated fanfiction story. FYI: This is not for children, only Adults, 18 or older! Luke Ross is finally going to have sex for the first.
1. Chapter 1

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross and Cree Carmichael finally going to have sex for the first time at the penthouse while Jessie and the rest of the gang was gone for a while. Luke and Cree have been together for quite awhile and they want to do something special together so they can be even closer in their relationship.

Luke Ross was in his bedroom as he was getting stuff ready while Cree was in the bathroom changing. Luke took off his red shirt as he was showing his pale skin as have a nice abs. He was wearing a black ANDI1 shorts and was bare foot. Luke was making sure that his blonde curly hair was ok as he got his condoms ready as he was seating on his bed and was waiting for Cree to come out.

Cree Carmichael came out as she was wearing hot sexy pink bra and panties as she was showing her brown skin. Cree fix up her long black/blondish hair as she put on her make-up to look more attractive to Luke.

" So, How I look?" asked Cree as she was showing her body as Luke was staring at Cree as he was amaze of her. Luke got up as he was walking up toward her and standing in front of her.

" Wow! You look amazing!" smiled Luke as he was loving Cree's sexy body.

" Thank You!" Cree smiled.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke questioned her. " I don't want to pressure you or anything. If you want to stop and takes things slow then, I'm ok with it! We don't have to sleep with each other and have sex to love each other." Luke told his girlfriend, Cree as he was holding her hand.

Cree hugged Luke, " Thank You!" she said as Luke smiled. As they broke off their hugged, Cree confessed something to Luke.

" But... I don't want to wait." she said.

" Really?" Luke was shocked.

Cree nods her head, " Really. We been through a lot over the years! You was the only person that knows my secret! I never told Starr, Emma, Jessie, or anybody not even my mom when I was rape from my stepfather when I was ten." Cree tries to cry as Luke was wiping the tears off her eye. " You was there for me always! And when you tell me everything the reason that you have your stuff animal Kenny the Koala is because it's the only thing that you have left with your parents before they left you adopted, I was really feel bad. Even though, I'm glad that you have your Adopted parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ross along with your sisters and brother, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi Your Nanny, Jessie, Bertram and even, Mrs. Kipling that will always be there for you no matter what! But, I want to be a part of your life."

" You already have." Luke smiled. " Your the only girl I care about! And you're the only girl I be in a serious relationship with! I'm glad I have you a part of my life and I can't wait to take the next step." said Luke as he was looking into Cree's beautiful brown eyes. " I love you Cree!"

" I love you too, Luke!" Cree replied as they kiss romantically. Luke was kissing on her neck as Cree started to moan. Luke undo her bra as Cree took it off as she was showing her chocolate breast as they was still kissing. Cree put her hand inside Luke's shorts as she was grabbing his cock as Luke pull his shorts and his black boxer off as he was naked. Cree got down to her knees as she was massaging his penis as Luke was enjoying it. Cree put her mouth as she was start sucking it. Luke was grabbing her by her hair as he was forcing her to put his penis in her mouth as she start choking.

" Oh yea. Suck it!" said Luke as he was in paradise.

" You like me suck your cock?" Cree asked him.

" Hell yea." Luke replied.

Cree kept on sucking as she was starting to lick on his balls. Luke told Cree to get on the bed and pop up her ass. Cree got on the bed as she did what he tell her to do.

Luke pull down her panties as he get to see the full view of her ass. Luke was fingering her vagina as she starts moaning.

" Oh Luke that's feel so good." said Cree.

Luke starts licking on her ass just to taste the chocolate inside her ass of her vagina as Cree moaned even louder and louder.

" Please, Fuck me Luke." she said as Luke nods his head.

" Whatever you say my love." Luke replied as he starts putting the condoms on as he stick his 8-inch penis and shove it in her vagina as Cree started screaming.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Cree. " Fuck!"

Luke was started pound her ass hard as he was going faster and faster.

" Oh god! Please cum all over me Luke babe!" Cree told him as they was still fucking.

" Oh god! I'm about to cum all over you babe!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her ass hard.

" Oh Fuck!" Luke moaned loud as he took out his penis and took the condoms off as he squirt the orgasm.

Following in the actions of her boyfriend, Cree swallowed his cum as she smiled at him.

" That was fantastic! You were amazing!" Luke smiled.

" Thank You, you was great also." Cree replied. Luke and Cree got in the covers together and snuggle in Luke's bed as Cree lay her head on Luke's muscular chest.

Luke couldn't believe he had sex for the first time and he's not a virgin no more thanks to Cree.

" Not bad for my first time." said Luke. " I'm the man!"

" Yes you are." Cree said as they was making out.

" I was thinking..." Cree smiled.

" About what?" Luke asked.

" What if...next time we do it again without the condoms." Cree asked him as Luke was getting the idea if he didn't wear condoms then, he will eventually get Cree pregnant.

" If we do that, then there's a possibility that you will get pregnant." said Luke.

Cree nods her head, " I know. And I do want to have a baby by you, Luke."

" Really?" Luke questioned. " You know being a teen mom is not that easy Cree." Luke was warning her.

" I know. But, I will always have you around. I want us to be a family." said Cree.

" I want that too." Luke smiled. " Someday after we graduate, I want you to be my wife and I want to have children with you." Luke was telling her. " I'm fine to try for a baby now I'm all for it as long I have you in my life."

" I'm not going anywhere!" Cree had her hand on his left cheek and start rubbing his blonde hair. " I will always be in your life, Luke."

They started making out again as Luke was on top of her still making out as Cree started laughing as she was ticklish by Luke kissing her neck.

_**Tell what you guys think about my first M rated story? Should I keep going or just cancelled it. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross was in Geometry class as he was doing work in class while he was whispering to his best friend, Braxton Simons as he was telling him what happened last night with him and Cree. Luke was wearing a green and purple long sleeves plaids with blue diem jeans and a pair of white Air Force 1. As Luke was always fresh his nice curly blondish/dark brown hair with freckles on each cheek.

Braxton Simons is African-American sixteen year old boy as he have short black hair, brown eyes, Braxton wears a Football Jersey of the " Green Bay Packers", Baggie Black shorts, with a pair of Green and black Jordans and sometimes wears a Hat.

" So, how's your day last night with Cree?" asked Braxton as he was whispering while the teacher can't hear them.

" We did it!" Luke grinned.

" You did it?" Braxton questioned as Braxton got the point as he gasped. " Aw, you guys did it!" Braxton and Luke was talking about Luke and Cree having sex for the first time. " How was it? Since it's your first time." Braxton laughed as Luke kick Braxton on the knee. " Ouch!"

" It was great! It was more than great, it was fantastic!" smiled Luke. " I feel like a new man."

" Your man now my brotha!" said Braxton as their teacher Mrs. Bumblebee was telling Braxton and Luke to be quiet.

" Luke and Braxton! You boys be quiet before I write you up!" she demanded as Luke's girlfriend, Cree Carmichael came in the classroom wearing her black vest that has " GB" on the front with pink writing as on the back it say " GirlBye!" in pink writing also as she was wearing a pink mini skirt with black boots as she was holding a slip to give it to Mrs. Bumblebee as she turns and stair at Luke with a smile as Luke was staring at her really hard as he was grinning.

" Hello Mrs. Bumblebee, Mr. Fite wants to give you this." said Cree as she gave her the slip as Mrs. Bumblebee was reading it as she told Luke to go with Cree to Mr. Fite's officers.

" Luke Ross, I want you to go follow Ms. Cree to Mr. Fite's office." said Mrs. Bumblebee.

Braxton whisper to Luke as he was grinning, " Looks like somebody wants more."

" Yes mam!" Luke grinned as he follow Cree out the room.

As soon Luke and Cree was out the hallway alone, Luke questioned her what Mr. Fite want.

" So... What Mr. Fite wants to see me?" Luke asked.

" He doesn't." Cree replied.

Luke was trying to laugh it off as he was asking her why is he here.

" Ok? Why I'm here then?" Luke questioned.

" Follow me, Lucas." Cree smiled as she grab his hand as she took him to the Janitor closet as she shut the door and lock it as she turn s the light on.

" Looks like somebody wants more." Luke smiled.

" You damn right I am!" Cree replied. As her and Luke started making out on the Janitor closet as Cree was unzip his pants as his pants falls down as he was wearing a red Boxer Brief as Luke was grinning hard as he was getting a hard on. Cree was getting on her knee as she was looking up to him as Luke smile at her.

" Wanna me suck your cock babe?" asked Cree as she was she was touching his boxer brief.

" Of course babe!" Luke smile as he let Cree pull down his boxer brief as she final see his 8-inch dick as she was so glad to see Luke's big cock as she was massaging it as she start put in her mouth as she was moving her head back and forth as Luke was moaned as he had Cree by her hair as he was forcing her to suck his penis as she was started coking on it as she took out of her moth as she was slobbering.

" Fuck!" moaned Luke as Cree was licking and sucking his balls his balls as he was enjoying it. Luke got his condoms ready as he put it on as he was licking inside her chocolate pussy as Cree moaned.

" Oh Luke! put your big cock in my black ass!" Cree tells him.

" Are you sure you ready for this?" Luke questioned.

" I'm always ready for you, Luke." Cree told him as Luke was sticking his penis up in her ass as he start fucking her slowly as he was touching her breast as Cree was enjoying it.

" Oh, babe! Pound this ass!" moaned Cree.

" Oh yeah!" yelled Luke as he was pounding Cree ass as Cree was moaning louder. " Oh god! Yes Luke, F-me!" she screamed.

" I'm going to cum!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her.

" Cum all over my ass babe!" Cree insist him to as Luke took his cock as his took off his condoms as he squirt the white orgasm on her ass as he was moaning loud.

Cree turns around as she kissed Luke on the lip as she told him to get to class.

" That's was great babe!" said Cree.

" Yeah, it was better than last time." Luke smiled really hard.

" You better get to class, I don't want you to get in trouble." she told him.

" Can I come over your house after school since your mom is not at home during that time." asked Luke.

" Sure after you take a shower from Basketball Practice." said Cree.

" Really babe." Luke asked her as he was putting on his boxer and pants on.

" Yes really. I'll see you afternoon." Cree told him as she walks off.

" Women!" Luke say to himself. " They always wants to take control."

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke and Cree POV**_

Luke Ross rode the bus home with Cree as they made it to her house. Luke finally got out Basketball Practice as he was wearing a black V-neck sleeveless shirt as he was showing his muscular arms and you can see how his body is so muscular looking, a black nike short as he was low riding as you can his red boxer brief, and a pair of Men's Nike Benassi JDI Slide sandals as the style was Black/Challenge Red wearing a pair of black Nike socks. Cree was also wearing the same outfit that she got on as they was alone at the house.

Luke and Cree plan on having a baby together so, Luke won't use no condom for the first time. Even they are young and they are both 16 of age, they are feel like they are ready to take the next step. Luke is ready to step up and be a man, he ready to take a sacrifice to have a child with Cree. Cree is so happy to have someone like Luke to be with as she wants to be mother and soon to be wife in two years after they graduate from High School!

Luke and Cree sat down at the couch as they was just talking alone. Cree sat on Luke's lap as she wrap her arms around Luke's neck while Luke was holding her hips.

" So, how was practice?" she asked.

" It was ok I guess, coach Jones work the shit out of us." Luke complains.

" You poor babe." said Cree. " That's why you was all sweating." Cree was staring at his muscular arms and body as she can see all sweat underneath his torso as Cree was getting a little horny.

" Yeah, I need to take a shower." said Luke.

" Not yet." said Cree. " We still have a unfinished business to take care of first before I let you shower."

" You want to do this now?" Luke questioned. " I thought you want me to take a shower first?"

" I know I said that, But... I'm so horny right now and I'm ready to make a baby now." Cree said.

" Then, let's do this." said Luke as they was making out on the couch as Luke was rubbing her legs as he was putting his hand between her legs and start to fingering her vagina as Cree start to moaned.

" I want you to lick my vagina as for your reward, I'll suck your cock." said Cree as Luke grinned and nods his head.

" Deal!" Luke replied as they was still making out on the couch as Luke got her laying down on the couch nicely as he was licking on her chocolate vagina so nicely as Cree was moaned so loudly as she screams his name.

" Let's take this to the bed, like Chris Brown say: "I want to take you down!" smiled Luke.

Cree nodded. " Ok." Luke lift her up in both of his arms as he carried her to her bedroom so they can have sex,

Moments later...

Luke and Cree was in her bed naked as they was making love as they were copycat from the movie " Friends with Benefits Justin Timberlake movie"

Cree was on top of Luke as they was kissing. " I can't believe we are doing this." said Cree.

" If you want to stop, we can go for a run." said Luke.

" I want to be closer to you, I want a baby by you." said Cree. " Casual sex!" Cree was making out with Luke.

" I can sing a song." said Luke. " Closing in time, one gone lost in Alcohol!" sings Luke.

" Really?" Cree laughed.

" It was an old song that Bertram was listen to." laughed Luke. Cree and Luke flip flop as Luke was on top of her as Cree spread her leg as he squeeze his eight inch dick inside her chocolate ass pussy and start fucking her as Cree was moaned loudly.

" Aw that's nice! That feel good babe!" Cree was moaning. " Kiss my neck." Luke was doing whatever Cree say as he was kissing her neck while he was fucking her.

" Do you wants some more of my Chocolate vagina?" asked Cree.

" Damn right!" as he was underneath the sheets " Hello Chocolate fudge!" said Luke as Cree was laughing so loud.

Luke was starting to play with her vagina as Cree ask him what he was doing. Luke put his hand on Cree's face, " Relax babe ok."

Luke was making sound as he was licking her vagina as Cree was enjoying it as she was going to cum.

" Oh god, I'm about to cum!" yelled Cree. " Oh fuck!" Cree screams as she squirt watery pussy juice on Luke as he was enjoying it while licking it really good.

Luke got up underneath the sheets as his curly blonde hair was wild looking.

" Love that chocolate milk!" said Luke as he was grinning hard as he lay on his back while Cree was on top of him going underneath the covers.

" I want some of white milk on me." said Cree as she was starting to suck his cock as Luke was having moaning " Oh Fuck!"

Then, later Luke and Cree did the "69" as Cree was on top of him sucking his cock while Luke was licking her vagina as moments later, Cree got on top of Luke as they was doing the "cowgirl" Cree was facing him as she was moving back and forth rubbing his torso and abs while Luke was holding her hips.

" Oh god! Fuck!" yelled Cree.

Luke raise his leg up while laying down as he was pounding Cree ass as Cree was moaned louder and louder.

" Yes, Fuck me! Please cum all over my Luke!" screamed Cree. As Luke was going faster and faster as Luke was getting ready to cum.

" Holy shit! Babe, I'm about to cum!" Luke warned her.

" Oh Fuck!" yelled Luke as he took out his dick and squirt the orgasm inside her chocolate vagina as Luke was feeling good as Cree felt the same way. The two of them was sweating as they was happy they having a serious sex for the second time. Luke and Cree was making out for a while until they started back talking.

" You should go before Jessie calls you." said Cree.

" Right! I totally forgot about that." said Luke. " I don't want to get out the bed with you."

" I know, hopefully, we will have our own home someday." smiled Cree.

" I hope so too." said Luke.

" I'll get the shower ready." said Cree as she got up and was walking to the bathroom as Luke was laying down on the bed as he was checking out her ass as he was smiling.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke and Cree POV**_

Luke Ross and Cree Carmichael was in the shower taking a shower as they was both was naked. Luke and Cree was rubbing each other as they was making out. Luke was rubbing her breast as he was getting the soap off of it. Then, Luke started licking and sucking the nipple of her breast as Cree was enjoying it as she started to moaned.

" Oh Luke!" said Cree.

Luke look down at Cree as his blonde hair was all wet and so is Cree. Luke was all muscular looking as his body was wet and shiny as it brought out his muscular body and abs. Cree's breast was all wet and shiny and so is her body and her ass as Luke can't stop but looking at her breast and her ass as he can't resist.

" Now get down to your knees and suck your boyfriend/ soon to be baby daddy dick." Luke grinned as Cree laughed.

" You're so silly Luke Ross." said Cree.

" I know I am." Luke laughed.

Cree Carmichael got down to her knees as she grab his 8 inch cock as she was stroking as she was putting his dick in her mouth as she start sucking his dick as Luke moaned as he was in paradise.

" Damn girl, you getting better at this everyday." said Luke.

" Thank you! I have to take care of my man some how." Cree grinned as she keep on sucking his dick as she was moving back and forward pretty fast as Luke was moaning really loud.

" Got damn!" Luke was sweating on his face. " I going have to fuck your black ass!"

" Come on and let's make some fudge marble babies." Cree stand up as she turns around as she pop her ass out as she Cree was rubbing her ass really good and was started moaning.

Luke was jacking off his 8 inch long dick as he was fingering her vagina as she start moaned as she squirt wet pussy as Luke make sure he lick it and pleasure her. Luke slap his dick on her ass as Cree was still moaning as she love to feel his cock in her ass.

" Oh yeah, please Fuck me Luke babe!" Cree was telling Luke as Luke stick his dick in her pussy as he shove it in as he was fucking her slowly as he was grabbing her breast and was kissing her neck as she moaning.

" Oh Luke, Fuck me hard babe!" said Cree. " Please babe!"

" Whatever you say babe." Luke replied as he put his left hand on her left shoulder and had his other hand on her hip as he was starting pounding her black ass as Cree was moaning louder.

" Oh yes Luke!" yelled Cree. " Fuck me!"

Luke was pounding her really fast as water started splashing while Luke was pounding her.

" Oh shit, babe... I'm going to cum." Luke told her as he hurried and took it out as Cree got down on her knees while Luke was squirt white orgasm in her mouth as Cree was enjoying it.

" Oh Fuck babe!" said Luke as Cree swallow his cum as she smile at him.

" You were amazing!" said Luke.

" Thank You!" said Cree. Luke and Cree turn off the shower water as Luke put the on her to cover her chest and her ass while Luke put a white towel around his waist. as they got out the shower.

" You was amazing!" Luke grinned at Cree.

" You say that all ready." smiled Cree.

" Sorry, I should have also tell you how Hot you are." said Luke.

" I know." Cree blushed as her and Luke was starting making out as Cree's mother, Denise Carmichael came in as she walk in on Luke and Cree as she see Luke and Cree naked wearing a towel as she have a clue they had sex.

" Oh my!" said Cree's mother, Denise.

" OMG!" Cree was in total shock as Luke accidently drop his towel as Luke blind Cree's mother as her mother gasped and started screaming.

Luke grab his towel as he putting back on as he stare at Cree, " Maybe I should leave."

" Yeah." Cree agree as Luke and Cree kissed one last time as Luke grab his clothes and a pair of shoe as he walk out as her mother, Denise was looking angry and pissed off at Cree as Cree look down as she know how pissed her mother was.

Luke put on his re boxer brief, his shorts and shirt on and also put his nike sandals on as he was walking out the door as he feel bad that he got his girlfriend, Cree in trouble.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

_**Jessie: Luke's in love with Cree!**_

_This is not for children. This is rated M for Adults only! This is a one-shot of Luke and my OC's Cree as they finally have sex for the first time. Also, this is my first time doing a rated M fanfiction story ever! So, I hope you guys enjoy it!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Jesse**

_**Luke POV**_

Luke Ross was in his room as he was thinking about what happend when Cree's mother walk in on him and Cree as they was naked and she also saw his dick by accident. Luke hate that he got Cree in trouble by her mother and he know that it will be a while for them to see each other again. Luke was having flashback of him and Cree as they have sex for the first time.

_(Flashback)_

Cree Carmichael came out as she was wearing hot sexy pink bra and panties as she was showing her brown skin. Cree fix up her long black/blondish hair as she put on her make-up to look more attractive to Luke.

" So, How I look?" asked Cree as she was showing her body as Luke was staring at Cree as he was amaze of her. Luke got up as he was walking up toward her and standing in front of her.

" Wow! You look amazing!" smiled Luke as he was loving Cree's sexy body.

" Thank You!" Cree smiled.

" Are you sure you want to do this?" Luke questioned her. " I don't want to pressure you or anything. If you want to stop and takes things slow then, I'm ok with it! We don't have to sleep with each other and have sex to love each other." Luke told his girlfriend, Cree as he was holding her hand.

Cree hugged Luke, " Thank You!" she said as Luke smiled. As they broke off their hugged, Cree confessed something to Luke.

" But... I don't want to wait." she said.

" Really?" Luke was shocked.

Cree nods her head, " Really. We been through a lot over the years! You was the only person that knows my secret! I never told Starr, Emma, Jessie, or anybody not even my mom when I was rape from my stepfather when I was ten." Cree tries to cry as Luke was wiping the tears off her eye. " You was there for me always! And when you tell me everything the reason that you have your stuff animal Kenny the Koala is because it's the only thing that you have left with your parents before they left you adopted, I was really feel bad. Even though, I'm glad that you have your Adopted parents, Mr. and Mrs. Ross along with your sisters and brother, Emma, Zuri, and Ravi Your Nanny, Jessie, Bertram and even, Mrs. Kipling that will always be there for you no matter what! But, I want to be a part of your life."

" You already have." Luke smiled. " Your the only girl I care about! And you're the only girl I be in a serious relationship with! I'm glad I have you a part of my life and I can't wait to take the next step." said Luke as he was looking into Cree's beautiful brown eyes. " I love you Cree!"

" I love you too, Luke!" Cree replied as they kiss romantically. Luke was kissing on her neck as Cree started to moan. Luke undo her bra as Cree took it off as she was showing her chocolate breast as they was still kissing. Cree put her hand inside Luke's shorts as she was grabbing his cock as Luke pull his shorts and his black boxer off as he was naked. Cree got down to her knees as she was massaging his penis as Luke was enjoying it. Cree put her mouth as she was start sucking it. Luke was grabbing her by her hair as he was forcing her to put his penis in her mouth as she start choking.

" Oh yea. Suck it!" said Luke as he was in paradise.

" You like me suck your cock?" Cree asked him.

" Hell yea." Luke replied.

Cree kept on sucking as she was starting to lick on his balls. Luke told Cree to get on the bed and pop up her ass. Cree got on the bed as she did what he tell her to do.

Luke pull down her panties as he get to see the full view of her ass. Luke was fingering her vagina as she starts moaning.

" Oh Luke that's feel so good." said Cree.

Luke starts licking on her ass just to taste the chocolate inside her ass of her vagina as Cree moaned even louder and louder.

" Please, Fuck me Luke." she said as Luke nods his head.

" Whatever you say my love." Luke replied as he starts putting the condoms on as he stick his 8-inch penis and shove it in her vagina as Cree started screaming.

" OH MY GOD!" yelled Cree. " Fuck!"

Luke was started pound her ass hard as he was going faster and faster.

" Oh god! Please cum all over me Luke babe!" Cree told him as they was still fucking.

" Oh god! I'm about to cum all over you babe!" Luke warned her as he was still pounding her ass hard.

" Oh Fuck!" Luke moaned loud as he took out his penis and took the condoms off as he squirt the orgasm.

Following in the actions of her boyfriend, Cree swallowed his cum as she smiled at him.

" That was fantastic! You were amazing!" Luke smiled.

" Thank You, you was great also." Cree replied. Luke and Cree got in the covers together and snuggle in Luke's bed as Cree lay her head on Luke's muscular chest.

**_Cree POV_**

Cree put on her black vest that say " GB" in light blue writting as on the back it say " GirlBye!" wearing a blue and black mini skirt and black boots as she was putting on make up. Her mother was fussing at her about her and Luke was having sex in her house.

" I can't believe you going have sex in my fucking house!" yelled . " Who the fuck you think you is!"

" Excuse me! In my point of view, you was the one who let your new ex, husband rape for the last couple of months!" Cree pointed that out.

" Please do not bring that up and blame me for it!" yelled Denise. " You made that decision to be having sex with Luke Ross!"

" It's better than being rape by a fucking fourty year old and I was Ten! Ten Mom! I didn't get a chance to be normal for once! You let it happend to me!" yelled Cree as she was started crying. " I can't let it go! You didn't even call the police on him because you was fucking afraid that he will come after you and beat you up! You know what! I'm done with you!" Cree was walking away.

" Where are you going?" asked Ms. Denise as she was following Cree.

" Far away from you!" cried Cree. " I hate you!" Cree walk out and slam the door in her face as Ms. Denise cried and Cree did the same as she got a taxi and was going to stay with her grandmother.

_**Few Months later...**_

Cree was in the bathroom as she take the pregancy test as it turns out positive. Cree was freaking as she was happy but at the same time, she was wondering what will Luke think about this. Cree dials Luke's number in her cell as he answered.

_" Hey Babe! I wondering when you was going to call me back!" _Luke grin as he was shooting hoops with his best friend, Braxton.

" Luke, there's something I want to tell you." said Cree. " Are you sitting down?"

_" I am now." _ Luke sat down on the bench. _" What's wrong?" _

Cree took a deep breath and announced the news to Luke, " I'm Pregnant!"

Luke was in shock as he couldn't what Cree said as he didn't say anything.

" Luke! Are you there?" asked Cree.

Luke froze as he fell out as Brxton check on Luke and answered the phone.

_" He will call you back. Luke fainted." _ Braxton let Cree know as he hangs up on her as Cree gasped.

Braxton tries to wake up Luke as Luke finally woke up as Braxton ask him was he alright.

" Man, are you alright?" asked Braxton.

" Yeah, I have a dream that Cree told me that she was Pregnant." said Luke was he was grinning.

" Dude, that wasn't a dream." said Braxton.

" I wasn't dreaming? Fuck!" yelled Luke. " Jessie, Ravi, Emma, Zuri or Bertram could ever know that Cree is pregnant atleast not yet."

" You going to have to tell them soon bro! You going to need them to help raise the baby." said Braxton

Luke was thinking maybe he should tell them but right now, him and Cree need to have that talk about the baby. Luke know for sure that his son or daughter will not grow up not knowing who their parents are. It's time to for Luke to step up and be a man.

To Be Continued...


End file.
